


The Ultimate Survivor & The Ultimate Sacrifice

by CrimsonWords



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Dismemberment, Gen, Genderqueer, Herbert West (Re-Animator) Mentioned, M/M, Mixed Martial Arts, Rape/Non-con Elements, survivors fight back
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonWords/pseuds/CrimsonWords
Summary: A new survivor has arrived at the campfire and their name is Alma Devlin. Survivors and killers are calling them the ultimate survivor because they haven't died, haven't been hooked, and haven't lost. Killers hate Alma even more than the saboteur, Jake, because each time they have Alma in their trial they displease the Entity each time. Now forming up a plan, what they know so far is that Dwight and Alma share a bond. By using Dwight to their advantage, they can break the ultimate survivor.
Relationships: Dwight Fairfield/Evan MacMillan | The Trapper, Dwight Fairfield/Original Character(s), The Entity/Dwight Fairfield
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	1. New Survivor

Alma was walking in the woods alone because they wanted to clear their head after the worst breakup they had while trying to enjoy the bonfire camping party. Alma sat against a tree as they rub their temples because of the throbbing headache that developed after the argument they had with their ex-boyfriend. Alma sighed and said, "Fuck you, Nathan." It took a bit for Alma to calm down but they finally noticed that the far-away music from the party finally ceased. They said to themself, "Kind of early to cut the party short ain't it?"

Alma's head turned to the sound of footsteps coming towards them. They quickly sat up and called out, "Who's there?! George?! Thaniel?!" No answer, "... That better not be you Nathan I'm not in the fucking mood to see your face again!"

A figure finally emerged as they brought out a flashlight to bring some light to the darkness. To Alma's surprise, it was no one that they recognized. "Who are you?" They asked. 

The man holding the flashlight adjusted their glasses as they nervously said, "Um, I'm Dwight... Dwight Fairfield. You're new aren't you?"

They looked at him in confusion and asked, "What do you mean by that?"

"Um... It's kinda hard for me to explain. Follow me back to the campfire. I and the others will explain."

Alma wouldn't dare just walk with total strangers in the woods, but judging by his character he doesn't seem to have any malicious intent towards them. Alma decided to trust him for now and start following him. "So what's your name?" He asked them.

"Alma Devlin," They answered.

"Alma huh? That's an interesting name. Do you have any particular perks about you?"

"Perks? What is this even about?"

"Well my perk is Bond, Prove Thyself, and Leader.

"No offense but you don't look much like a leader to me."

He chuckles lightly, "Y-yeah. The others said that too when they first met me."

"Hmm, Well I guess my perks are MMA, Parkour, and being creative I guess."

"Interesting. You must have a lot of Stamina then."

"Like you wouldn't believe. Oh and since we've just met I want to let you know that my pronouns are they and them."

"Oh, good to know. I'll make sure to tell the others that."

They finally arrived at the campfire where Alma meets everyone else that Dwight has talked about. "Everyone," Announced, Dwight, "This is Alma Devlin, and please use their pronouns they and them."

Meg said, "Nice. Welcome to hell, Alma."

"Sorry, why is this hell?" Asked Alma.

"Because this is the place where you're hunted down by killers over and over," said Ash, "You never die, never grow old it seems, and you can't go anywhere else except to a killer's realm."

"Uh-huh. Well, nice meeting you guys but I think I should go back to the party now."

The moment Alma turned around, shadows engulfed them, Dwight, Meg, and Jake. When the shadows disappeared they arrived in a realm full of snow which only could mean they have arrived in Mount Ormond Resort. Alma stood there in puzzlement and said quietly to themself, "... What the shit?"


	2. The Ultimate Suvivor Vs Legion

Alma walks around as they suddenly felt their heart pumping quite fast to the point they could hear it. When they turned around they immediately dodge when a knife almost thrust right into their face. They looked at the man who tried to kill them wearing a dirty black hood and a smiley mask with some blood smears over the eyes and mouth. The man attacks them again as they easily dodge their attempts. The man growled and shouted, "Stay still you bitch!"

"Stay still?" said Alma as they swept the man's legs off the ground and grabbed their head quickly to slam it into the snow, "Why on earth would I stay still for a guy who's trying to kill me? Oh, and you don't call me bitch. It's Alma. Alma Devlin. Now get it memorized into that thick dumb headed skull of yours." 

Alma raised their elbow to strike at the man's head but he quickly brought up his knife to slash at them. When Alma notice this they quickly jump back. Before Alma could get into a fighting position they were grabbed by Dwight and immediately pulled along to run with him. Once they were hidden behind a wooden wall Dwight asked them in a harsh whisper tone, "What the hell were you thinking?!"

"What do you mean?"

"We don't take any chances to fight these killers. They can overpower you easily, mori you, or hook you. They're practically invincible."

Alma looked at him in confusion for a moment and said, "The fuck is a mori?"

"I'll tell you the details later. Right now we need to work on the generato-" A scream from Meg in the distance cut off Dwight's sentence, "Dammit, Legion has got her. Come on I need your help with a generator."

"Why are these generators important?"

"They're our way out of here."

"Wait, if that's the case then I'll go save whoever got caught and you all work on the generators while I go distract this Legion guy."

"Didn't you hear what I said?! You can't fight the killer!"

"Try me."

"Alma no!"

Alma immediately sprinted towards the loud scream coming from Meg as they see her being hooked by the killer. Once Alma was close in the range they jump up and kicked the killer square right in the chest making them fall hard. Alma gets Meg unhooked as she let out a painful cry but thanked Alma with a nod and said, "Holy shit that was awesome."

"Thanks, go and get the generators going. I got this guy."

"What?! You can't-"

"I've heard the lecture already from Dwight. Now go!"

Not wanting to waste time arguing Meg nodded and ran away to join the others to finish up the generators. Alma cracks their neck and knuckles to loosen up a bit before engaging in a fight with Legion. When the man stood up Alma could immediately feel the rage radiating off from him. "Yo, before we start fighting," said Alma, "What's your name?"

"Why on earth would you want to know?" said the man.

"It's custom for fighters to introduce each other before getting into a match."

He looked at them oddly but indulge them, "It's Frank Morrison, Legion's leader. NOW DIE!"

With amazing speed, he thrust his knife aiming for their gut. They dodge to slip past through his attack and knee him right in the stomach. "Overconfident are we?" said Alma as they jump back again before the knife could change direction to attack them, "How many lives have you taken before meeting me?" Frank didn't answer but instead attack them again. Frank missed his target as Alma wrapped an arm around his and uses the other hand to break Frank's arm. To the other survivor's surprise, they hear Frank screaming in pain from a distance. Alma shoved Frank to the ground and took up his knife as they stared at it and said, "It's amazing to see the surprised look on a killer's face when they finally meet a prey that can bite back."

"GIVE THAT BACK TO ME!" In an intense rage, Frank got back up and lunge at them.

"Sure," Alma said as they plunge the knife into his chest, "Listen, you should never attack someone in anger. That just makes your moves more predictable. Take my advice with a grain of salt, and relax for a while." They push Frank onto the snow-covered ground as his own blood pooled around him. Alma stays by him until all five generators were done and the survivors run back to go get Alma. "Is it time to go?" asked Alma.

Everyone was in shock to see the Legion killer bleeding out on the snow with his arm broken. They never once saw a killer in such a helpless state before. When they look up at Alma Dwight was the first to asked, "How on earth did you overpower him?"

"I believe I said before when you asked me about my perks. One of them is MMA. Frank and I are pretty much close to the same weight range so it wasn't too hard. He is fast though I'll give him that. So this is what you guys go through everyda-," Alma's sentence was cut off with a loud bell rang as the ground lit up with orange glow cracks everywhere, "What's happening?!"

"That's the timer!" said Jake, "Come on we gotta go! the gate is already opened!"

Every survivor runs towards the gate and escaped as they all appeared back at the campfire. The other survivors welcome them back as Ash asked, "So, how did you like your first match? Did you got hooked?"

"About that," said Dwight as he cleans his glasses with his shirt as he looks at Alma, "I believe Alma here, has changed the game completely. We got plans to make."


	3. Flavors?

Everyone who is around the campfire told Alma how everything works around here. How the perks work, earning blood points, iridescent shards, and auric cells use as currency for the Entity when the survivors want something. They list the killers they have encountered so far, and to Alma, it seems like with some killers they can't just MMA their way out. Dwight said to Alma, "The most we've ever done with a killer was stunned, blind, and wiggle our way out of their grip. David here is a brawler too, but even he can't fight the killers."

"I get what you're saying," said Alma, "So the majority of these killers are human, a few are monsters, and there are humans who are just super-powered. Since the time that you all have been here, none of you found a way out, or if the Entity had let a survivor go?"

The survivors shook their heads as Dwight said, "None to our knowledge. Besides the Entity has warned us if any of us give up, in other words no longer play its game, it will send us to the void."

"So you either play or get sent to an even worse place than this. Has the Entity ever said why we're all here?"

"Just that it needs to feed on our suffering."

"...Repeatedly?"

"Basically," said Nea.

"...Hmm."

"What?" asked Dwight.

"... I need to know everyone's profile here. each and every one of you will tell me your story and how you got here. In return, I'll tell you mine and give you the results of why I think we're all here."

...

For a long while, Alma listened to everyone's story and started connecting the dots before Alma started telling their story, "My story isn't so eccentric as the rest of yours is. I get bored with the usual humdrum life. You know living with a paycheck to paycheck. Getting drunk with friends, have an argument with the family, and try to keep up with the relationships I had. As an outlet, I went to MMA and parkour classes to pump up that adrenaline and bring excitement to my life. Because I was shaping my image, I looked more and more like... Well, a man. My ex-boyfriend didn't like it very much that when he takes me out and people or friends see us on a date. We would overhear whispers about which one of us is leading the relationship. Some people actually thought I was transitioning. I would tell them no but then I get more lectures that I should start looking more like a woman. So I questioned my sexuality and I felt like I was really right in between being a man and a woman. Even though I don't do such girly things as a woman would nor look like one, but I don't feel like I'm a man either. Just right in between. So I told my ex that I chose to be genderqueer and to call me they and them from now on. He got mad about it because he felt that everyone will look at us like weirdos. So, we broke up and I walked into the woods to cool my head off and wound up being found by Dwight."

"Tch, you're right," said David, "Doesn't sound all that eccentric as ours is."

"Yes, but after hearing all of your stories... I believe the Entity is collecting flavors."

"Flavors?" said Ash, "What like having a bunch of Ben & Jerry's ice cream in the freezer?"

"A crude analogy but accurate in a way. When a survivor gets hooked and dies they are now considered as sacrifices right?"

"Yes," said Dwight.

"Then that crosses out the Entity being an alien from outer space. The Entity must be some form of a celestial being. Like God back in the old testament."

"What, we're under the mercy of a twisted horror god?" said Meg with a tone of disbelief.

"Maybe, just not sure what the Entity is. For all, we know it could be IT from Stephen King's book. All that I'm saying are just theories."

Steve said, "Well if we're flavors then what are we all suppose to represent for the Entity?"

"Whatever our perks are I suppose." 

Suddenly the flames from the campfire acted up as a green tent appeared in between the blue and black tent. "Looks like the Entity granted you your new home, Alma," said Claudette.

"Oh joy," Alma rubs their temples as they then asked, "How many trials a day do we all have to go through?"

"One per each of us usually," said Dwight," Twice or thrice for some."

"Alright. I'm gonna... go to sleep."

"Night."

Alma stood up and went to their new tent provided by the Entity. It was nice and comfy surprisingly. There was even a memory foam mattress underneath the sleeping bag. Once they took off their jacket and shoes they get in the sleeping bag and slept through the night with ease.

Dwight sat down on one of the logs with the others as they were all thinking about Alma's theories. Meg looked at Dwight and said, "Do you think that's what we really are to the Entity? It's favorite foods for eternity?"

"If that's true then why the trials?" said Dwight, "Why involved these killers to kill us over and over again?"

"The trials could be the oven," said Ash as everyone looked at him oddly, "We're the tasty meat, and the killers must be the spices to tenderize us to perfection."

There was a slight pause in the air, "... Is anyone else hungry?" asked Ace.

"I'll whip us something up," said Claudette.


	4. The Ultimate Suvivor Vs Trapper

In the morning Alma woke up hoping that maybe they're back at the other camp, but when they saw the inside of the green tent they knew it wasn't all just a nightmare. "Welcome home, I guess," said Alma quietly to themselves. They took at least about ten minutes before getting out of the sleeping bag to put their shoes back on. When they exit out of the tent they were surprised to see the campfire still going. Alma sees Dwight sipping from their coffee while sitting on a log. They went to sit by him and asked, "Is the campfire always lit?"

"Oh yeah," said Dwight, "It never goes out. Even during the day. It's like the Entity's way to communicate to us."

"So the Entity really does talk to you guys from time to time?"

"Sometimes. Mostly to let us know who's going into the trial first. Ah, speak of the devil."

The campfire acted up as it displayed Dwight's name, Ash's name, Claudette's name, and Alma's name, "Looks like we're partnering up again," said Dwight with a smile on his face, "Come on, I'll show you where we get our offerings for the Entity."

"Offerings? For what?" 

"You'll see."

Dwight led the way for Alma as Claudette and Ash followed behind. They reach a large lake that is filled with nothing but blood. Alma was disgusted at the sight as Dwight picks up the blade that's set on a large stone. "Um, Dwight? What are you-HOLY SHIT!" Exclaimed Alma in shock when they saw Dwight cuts the palm of his hand.

"Relax," said Dwight, "It's what we all do when we need something from the Entity. Remember the blood points we mentioned?"

"Yes?"

"We use it as currency to get what we want. Look." 

Dwight pointed at his forearm where bright red numbers of 30,567 are. He opens up his bloodied palm over the blood lake to drip a few drops into it as the ripples spread across it to display some type of web. "This is called the Blood Web," Explained Dwight, "It is used for us to choose what we need for the trials." Dwight chooses a green square with a map in the middle of it to purchase and one yellow hexagon with a cake. The rolled-up map appeared in Dwight's right hand and the offering appeared in his left hand.

"A scroll and a... Hexagon with a picture of a cake?" Said Alma in confusion.

"This is a map actually," said Dwight, "And this is an offering called Escape Cake. It grants more Blood Points when you burn it in the campfire before the trial begins. You should have Blood Points too from the last trial we were in."

"..."

Dwight look at Alma oddly from their silence and then finally asked, "What's wrong?"

"Does this all seem a little like Tron to you?"

"Tron? The one with Jeff Bridges Tron?"

"Well both movies had Jeff Bridges in them but yeah. Like if we're in a Matrix or some weird more messed up version of Friday the 13th game."

"Do people even still play that game?"

"Last I've heard it's a complete wasteland now."

"Hey," said Ash getting Alma's and Dwight's attention, "Cut the nerd shit. We're on a time limit."

"Right, sorry," said Dwight as he picks up the blade again and hands it to Alma, "Just cut across the palm, drop a few droplets into the lake and your Blood Web will appear to you."

"Kay," said Alma as they did just that and saw on their forearm that they have 10,500 Blood Points. When their blood web appeared to them they see a yellow square with a picture of a flashlight. Almas asked Dwight, "The Flashlight is useful in a trial for blinding right?"

"Yes," He answered.

Alma purchased the flashlight and then Dwight advised them to purchase the Primrose Blossom offering. Once they got their items Alma passed the knife to Ash then Ash to Claudette. Everyone then went back to the campfire as they burnt their offerings and the trial began. They arrived at a place called the MacMillan Estate. Dwight felt terrified because he knew which killer they're going to face already. The Killer is going to be looking for him only which means if they want to get out of here alive, he's going to have to do what he must. Dwight starts looking around as he relies on his terror radius to go off. He was about to yelp when someone pulled him down behind a large rock but they covered his mouth with their hand. He struggled a bit until he realized it was Alma when they whispered to him, "Calm down it's just me." 

Alma let go of him when he calmed down then asked, "Why did you just pass by a gen?"

Dwight looked at them then pulled his knees to hug them then sighed and said, "The killer we're dealing with is called the Trapper. He has... an obsession with me."

"Obsession? Like a hatred type of obsession?"

"I wish."

"...Oh."

"Yeah. Look, I can distract him long enough for you three to work on the gens before he dismembers me."

"I'm sorry what?"

"Please just start working on the gens. I need to hurry up before he finds the others. Also, keep a close eye on the ground to avoid stepping into any bear traps."

"Thanks for the tip, and apologies in advance."

Alma gave him a good left hook to the side of his temple to knock him out as his glasses flew off from his face. Alma cursed under their breath and said, "Dammit, now I gotta find his glasses.

...

While Ash and Claudette were in the middle of working on a gen they were surprised to see Alma carrying Dwight across their shoulders. "The hell happened to him?" asked Ash.

"I had to knock him out to prevent him from doing something stupid," Alma gently set Dwight down next to Ash, "Look after him and finish up the gens."

"He told you about Trapper right? This isn't a killer you can't just fight against like with Legion."

"Thanks for the info. I'll be cautious. Ciao."

Without hearing another word, Alma took off to find the Trapper while cautiously looking at the ground. When Alma's heart started racing, that's when they saw the Trapper emerging out of the dark mist. "Are you the one called Trapper?!" called out, Alma. 

As Trapper came closer, he was excited to see a new survivor in the trial as he said, "And who might you be? Is Dwight in the trial too by chance?"

"Names Alma, and about that."

Alma quickly blinded Trapper with the flashlight as they run and jump up high to kick Trapper hard in the side of the head. Trapper stumbled but didn't fall down. He was really shocked though that a survivor would dare commit such a suicidal action. "Bigger, small, overpowered or not at all," said Alma, "I don't give a fuck. I'm going to make you regret touching Dwight in the first place YOU FUCKING OVERGROWN BASTARD!"

...

Ash and Claudette finally got to the final gen that's nearby the gate. When Ash was about to set Dwight down he felt him stirring. "You waking up there pal?" asked Ash.

Dwight let out a slight groan as he rubbed the temple that got punched by Alma and asked, "Are we back at the camp?"

"Just about," said Claudette, "We're about to work on the last gen. Are you coherent enough to help us fix it?"

"I think so... Wait, where's Alma?"

"They went to go distract Trapper."

"WHAT?!" Dwight started wiggling from Ash's grasp as he fell down from his shoulders, "Owwww!"

"No one told you to wiggle off of me," said Ash.

"This... This can't be happening!" Dwight stands back up, "I have to stop them! They'll get tortured by him!"

Dwight immediately starts running away from them to go look for Alma. "DWIGHT WAIT!" Shouted Claudette, "Sigh, He should have stayed with us. Now they're both going to suffer."

"...You know Claudette?" Ash and Claudette looked at each other, "I think they're going to be okay."

...

Alma's left arm gotten chopped off during their fight against Trapper. It was a pain they never felt before but because of the adrenaline that's pumping through their body, they can push past it. "You're one ballsy chick that I've ever met," said Trapper, "Tell you what. Tell me where Dwight is, and I'll make it a quick death for you."

"You're funny," said Alma as they glared at him, "You think losing an arm is going to make me give up Dwight?"

Trapper looked at them oddly.

"What was it that the Monty Python had said in the Holy Grail movie?... Oh yeah, now I remember," Even though they have no left arm, they still got into a fighting stance, "It's just a flesh wound. Now come at me you piece of shit."

Trapper stared at Alma for a moment but then lifted up his cleaver and said, "A slow and painful death it shall be then."

"STOP!" shouted Dwight as they see him running towards them then stop a few steps away from Trapper, "I'm here okay! Please don't hurt them!"

Because Trapper was distracted for a few seconds, it gave Alma plenty of time to strike as they slip through under and palm strike under his chin making him bite his own tongue. Blood flowed from behind his mask as he took it off and held his mouth in pain. Then all of a sudden, the loud familiar end game bell rang loud in the air as the ground light up with orange cracks all around. "Time to go," said Alma as they grabbed Dwight's wrist and they ran together towards the gate that's opened where Ash and Claudette are waiting for them.

"Holy shit your arm!" said Ash.

"Not important!" said Alma, "Let's go!"

As they all escaped, Trapper was sent back to his realm and his tongue was completely healed. He clenched both his fists tightly in anger as blood flowed from them and said, "Alma. I'm going to fucking tear you limb from limb, over and over, until I make you beg for the Entity to end your life."


	5. The Ultimate Suvivor Vs Demogorgon

When Alma, Dwight, Ash, And Claudette came back from their trial. Alma was very surprised to see their once chopped off left-arm back whole again. They moved their fingers to make sure it was actually real and not some delusion due to blood loss. "You shouldn't have done that," said Dwight to Alma, "You should have just let him take me. Now he's going to make everyone else suffer a long horrible death when they go to his realm for a trial."

"Gee, I guess you're welcome, Dwight," said Alma, "Exactly how many of you here just let a killer fuck your brains out instead of helping each other?" Alma noticed that Quentin had averted his eyes, "Ah I see. Have any of you ever tried to help each other get out of such a situation?"

"Plenty of times," said Ash, "And each time they get the better of us. If you ever been strangled to death by your own intestines you would have done anything you can to avoid going through that again."

"I see, so you're all just afraid of going through pain? From what you all said to me that we never die. You feel pain anyway from getting hooked, stabbed, a bear trap, and whatever creative idea these killers can think of. We're going through this hell together. We could at least help each other out to prevent such things."

Without another word, Alma goes to their tent to lay down for a while. When they expected to be alone, Dwight entered the tent and sit next to them. "Need something, Dwight?" asked Alma.

"... It's not that I wasn't appreciative that you kept the Trapper from getting to me. I was afraid of the consequences that came with it. You lost your arm back there for heaven's sake."

"It grew back."

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" shouted Dwight as he startled Alma, "You haven't been here long enough to not know what true fear is! To know how it feels to watch your own body be torn apart and feel every second of it!" Tears welled up in Dwight's eyes, "You can't just fight against these killers, Alma. The more you do, the more hell they'll bring upon your head."

"... I understand," Alma sits up and places a hand upon Dwight's shoulder and smiles, "I'll be fine. All that really matters now, is that you all work together to escape while I'll be the main distractor. I promise you that I won't die in any of the trials."

"That's an impossible promise to keep, Alma."

"It's only impossible if I don't put in the effort. Yaawwn, now if you don't mind. I to-,"

"Hey, Alma?" called out, Meg from right outside of Alma's tent.

Alma opened the flap to look at Meg and said, "What's up?"

"The Entity has just scheduled you for another trial. Right now."

"... I'll be right there then."

...

For the next trial Alma, Ace, Jake, and Meg were sent to Hawkins National Laboratory, The Underground Complex. Alma takes a look around to see what killer they're facing against this time. As their heartbeat speed up and got louder, they turned around the corner, and for the very first time, they wished they hadn't gone looking for it. Yes, it, is the correct word for this killer. Because the killer that's in front of them is the Demogorgon. 

The monster's large mouth opened up like a flower petal with many razor-sharp teeth inside it. "Um..." Said Alma at first but the monster roared at them, "Right... BYE!" Alma immediately started running for their life as the monster chased after them. Being thankful for the stamina they have they were able to avoid being hit or grabbed by the Demogorgon. However, that is also with the help of their flashlight to blind it, and stunning it with the pallets they come across. As it chased them to the upper floor Alma saw Ace fixing a gen in the small room. He quickly points to the room next door then points down to indicate that there is a hole that Alma can jump through. Alma nodded then blinded the Demogorgon when it came close so it didn't spot Ace working on a gen. When it gained back its vision the monster sees Alma running into the next room to jump through the hole in the floor. It immediately follows after them. 

As Alma continues to run they pray that the others are working on their last gen. Finally, the end game bell rang throughout the building as the familiar orange cracks on the floor light up the place. Alma comes up with a plan as they start climbing onto those high shelves. When the Demogorgon jumped up high to grab them, Alma uses their weight to lean back to get the shelf to fall and jump out of the way as it landed on top of the monster. Not to stick around for the Demogorgon to get out from underneath it, Alma immediately burst into a sprint all the way to the open gate and shouted to the other survivors waiting for them, "LET'S GO LET'S GO!"


	6. The Entity's Grocery Store

All the survivors at the campfire were surprised that Alma been through all of the trials that were scheduled today. It exhausted Alma so much that once they got into their sleeping bag they passed out fast. Dwight felt worried about them as they walked over to their tent. "You should probably let them rest, Dwight," said David, "They have gone through a lot today."

"I'm just going to make sure that they're okay." Dwight quietly goes into the tent as he sees Alma breathing heavily in their sleep while shivering underneath the sleeping bag. Dwight quietly said, "You're shivering. Are you feeling cold?" Dwight lightly touches their cheek as it felt like ice to him. Dwight took off his shoes, tie, and glasses to put them aside so he can slip into the sleeping bag to cuddle with Alma to get them warmed up. "Don't worry, he whispered to Alma. I'll look after you too. I promise."

As Alma dreamed they were running through the dark mist in the woods as fast as they can. Alma looks back over their shoulder as they see a large black shadowed creature chasing after them. "DAMMIT LEAVE ME ALONE!" Alma shouted as the fear building up inside them was becoming overwhelming. Like a weight that's about to drown them in the shadows. Up ahead though, was a man wearing the familiar white collar shirt and black and orange necktie. Alma felt relieved to see him, but at the same time feared for his safety.

"DWIGHT RUN! YOU HAVE TO RUN!"

Out of nowhere from the shadows, he was grabbed by Trapper. When Alma tried to get closer to Dwight they were grabbed by the shadowed creature as it ripped Alma's legs off. The pain was so excruciating that it woke up Alma. They breathed heavily, but let out a good sigh of relief that the nightmare was over. However, they didn't expect to feel another warm body sleeping soundly against them. Alma looks over to their left to see a sleeping Dwight cuddling with them in the sleeping bag. "Um...Dwight?" Dwight didn't stir, "Dwight!" Alma just finally shook Dwight a bit to wake him up as he did.

"Mmmh, what time is it?" asked Dwight as he turns on his back and rubs his eyes. 

"No idea, but I need to ask you a question. Why on earth are you in my sleeping bag?"

He turns his head to look at her then realized where exactly he was as he sat up blushing from feeling a bit embarrassed. "Listen, I can explain," He said, "I came in to check up on you since you were in all of the trials today. You were shivering as if you just came back from Ormond. To get you warmed back up I cuddled with you until you were better. I just didn't expect to fall asleep though."

"Oh. I haven't even known I was cold. I just went straight to sleep because I was just so bone dead tired."

"Right... I'm gonna go now."

"Hey, Dwight?"

"Yes?"

"Don't feel embarrassed for laying with me. If you feel cold again, you can lay in my sleeping bag anytime," They teased.

Dwight smirks and said, "Uh-huh, yeah, sure." Dwight puts on his glasses, shoes, and tie then asked Alma, "You hungry?"

"Starving."

"Claudette can really cook a good meal. I can too, but Claudette's food is always better."

"I believe you."

As the two of them get out of the tent Ash and Ace were staring at the two. "Something wrong?" asked Dwight. 

"Did you two bang?" asked Ash so nonchalantly. 

"What?! N-No!" Said Dwight very defensively, "They were shivering! She was cold! We just cuddled!"

"Ha! You owe me 1,000 Auric Cells, Ash!" said Ace.

"Sigh, yeah yeah."

Ash bumps fists with Ace as 1,000 Auric Cells were transferred to Ace. 

"Did they seriously just bet on us?" asked Alma. 

"They do this sort of thing all the time," answered Dwight as he rubs the back of his head feeling really embarrassed, "You'll get use to it. Besides it's one of the fun things we get to do around here. You want something to drink?" 

" Yeah, can we actually get sodas here?"

"Yup. Just follow me. There's a yellow tent here that's kind of like our personal shop provided by the Entity."

"Must be a small shop"

"Oh no, it's definitely not. It's pretty much like the TARDIS. Bigger on the inside ya know? Wait do you watch Doctor Who, Alma?"

"Uh, hell yeah I do! Nice! It's awesome to know I'm not the only nerd here.* 

"Claudette is a nerd too. When we make conversations with each we would talk a lot about our favorite shows and movies. Sadly she's not much of a gamer though.* 

"I'll take note of that to not talk about Kingdom Hearts or Dark Souls with her.* 

"Oh my gosh I missed playing those games. If only the Entity would provide us that kind of luxury.* 

They finally reach the yellow tent as Dwight pulled the flap open, "After you, Alma." 

"Aww, thanks." Alma goes inside as their jaws drop open because they were completely amazed that it looks like an actual grocery store, "What the?! It's like we're back in reality!"

"If only." Said Dwight as he continues to lead the way to the cooler aisle. He opens a door to the sodas and plucks a coca-cola for himself, "What do you want?" He asked.

"Dr. Pepper. Hey Dwight?"

"Yeah?" He hands the Dr. Pepper over to them.

"Do you think the Entity chose me as the new survivor because they're bored?"

"What do you mean?"

"None of you continued to fight against the killers. Well. from what it sounds like you guys tried but it seems that cost ya a lot of lost trials. I think I'm here to spice up the flavors of the killers for the Entity."

"Maybe. I mean, I don't know why the Entity chose any of us. From what it seems like we were all already at the end of our ropes. Tired of our lives or trying to search for a purpose. However, I think Ash has already found a purpose before being dragged into here. I mean come on, he dealt with actual demons created from a book called the Necronomicon. Then there's Cheryl Mason with the whole Silent Hill realm, Quentin and his survival against Freddy Krueger, Laurie, and her messed up brother Michael Myers. Whatever the reason why we were chosen, The Entity wants a taste of it."

Alma nodded, "Right... So do we pay for these or what?"

"That's the sad part about getting something from the Entity's grocery store. I mean come on it kidnapped us it should provide us free food."

"No shit."

They went to the counter as Dwight brings out an iridescent shard from his pocket and slips it in the slot of the register. When it dinged he takes it back out. "So is anything even free in this realm?" asked Alma.

"Besides the tents water is free, but that's because Nea really had to fought hard for it."


	7. Take Your Bets

Alma let out a loud burp as they place their hands together in a prayer like manner and bows their head to Claudette and said, "Thank you for the awesome meal, Claudette. The most delicious food I've ever had in ages."

Claudette smiles and said, "Awww thank you Alma. I'm just glad you like it. No one here goes hungry in this camp."

"um, fellas?" said Kate as they point at the campfire acting up, "Should the campfire be acting weird like that?"

The campfire turned bright red as it displayed Alma's name to be in a trial against four other killers. Frank from Legion, The Wraith, The Spirit, and to Dwight's horror, the Trapper. 

"This, " said Feng as she stood up in shock and disbelief, " This is a fucking joke right? The Entity never has put one survivor against four killers in a trial!"

"No no no!" Said Dwight as he walked up to the campfire to talk to the Entity, "This isn't fair! They'll be tortured before they could let them die! Please reconsider! Put me in the trial too!"

"Don't Dwight!" said Alma as they stand up and went to him, "Whatever the reason I'll accept the trial. Besides, I doubt you could just easily bargain with the Entity."

"ARE YOU NOT UNDERSTANDING THE GRAVITY OF THIS SITUATION?!" He grabbed them with both hands by the shirt, "Those monsters are going to fillet you alive however as long as they want! They will break you to the point you will want to be sent to the void!"

Alma smiles as they remove his hands from their shirt, "I can see why the people here consider you as their leader. Your need to protect us is a strong trait, but right now I need you to have a little faith in me. Let me prove myself that you don't need to worry about me. Since you all like to bet, let's make a gamble!"

Ace smirks, "What's your bet, then?"

"Will you stop messing around?!" said Dwight. 

"I don't think we're really are," said Ash, "They're right you know. Have a little faith in them and let them prove themselves. I bet you'll win this trial, Alma."

"Same here," said Ace, "Dwight you're in this gamble too."

"WHAT?!"

"You believe they're not going to win right? Well, I bet 50,000 auric cells that they will!"

"Wait a second! I don't even have that many Auric Cells to cash out!"

"Tch, that's no problem I'll take the rest of the amount from your iridescent shards and blood points."

Meg joins in as she said, "I bet they will win."

"Wait hold on!" said Dwight as he put up his hands defensively, "You're all going to clean me out and leave me with nothing for the trials!"

"Why you talking like you're going to lose?" said Ace, "You believe that they are going to win then?"

"Huh?! I- I didn't say that!"

Alma couldn't help themselves but chuckle, "Tell you what. If I do win, I'll spot ya. Anyway, the rest of you guys decide what to bet on. I gotta get my stuff ready before the trial begins." They start heading over to the blood pool. 

Ash looks at Dwight as he pats him on the back heavily with his metal prosthetic hand. Dwight let out an oof sound as he looks up at Ash oddly while Ash just looks down on them with a smile. "Come on, in the back of that mind of yours you know you have a feeling that they are going to win."

Dwight pause for a moment then sighed as he said, "You may be right. Come with me, they're probably going to need some more recommendations on what to bring to the trial."

Adam stood up and said, "I'll come too so I can give them advice about the Spirit"

The three of them went over to the blood lake to catch up to Alma. They noticed Alma staring at the lake with a puzzled expression. "Can't decide what to take, Alma?" Asked Ash.

"That's not the issue," said Alma.

"Then what is?" asked Dwight.

"... I thought you guys said we're not allowed to use weapons in the trials?"

The three of them walked over to Alma's side and look at their blood web. Alma's blood web was filled with weapons such as MMA gear, armor, and blade weapons. Ash wanted to see if this was the same as the others as he grabs the blade and cuts his palm to open his blood web in the lake. There were no weapons for his inventory in sight. "It's just you," He said to Alma.

"At least the Entity is giving you a fighting chance," said Dwight.

"At least," said Alma as they purchase the MMA gloves that go up all the way to the forearm. When the gloves appeared on their arms they noticed that on the outside of them it's covered in metal. That way they can block other bladed weapons. Next, they purchased the shin guards that's the same as the gloves, and then they purchased the knife in case they need to use it to end the fights quickly. Dwight said to them, "Purchase the Deja Vu perk and a medkit."

"What does the Deja Vu do?"

"The generators glow red in your vision so you know where to find them. They light up every time you complete one."

"Oh, sweet."

They purchased the Deja Vu perk to apply it to their perk slot and then the Medkit for their inventory. "Okay," said Ash, "You already know about Trapper and Legion so you know how they hunt to kill, but you haven't face against the Wraith nor the Spirit right?"

"Correct."

"The wraith uses a large bell to hit in order to turn invisible. Once you hear that bell keep a very close eye out and your ears open. You can tell where he is by the lighting reflecting off of him."

"As for the spirit," said Adam, "She can teleport all over the map and can summon a katana that comes out of her very own body. When you use the pallets to block run as fast as you can because she can just destroy it with one hit. ignore the trap totems she uses and when you do complete a generator they can see your aura for at least about 3 seconds."

"This is definitely going to be a tough challenge," said Alma, "But no matter what. I will win."

"Sigh, please don't be overconfident about this," said Dwight, "Being too cocky will get you killed that way."

"Heh heh, yeah I know. So what offering should I bring?"

"Vigo's Jar of Salty Lips, to increase your luck."

They purchase the offering as it appeared in their hand. "Thanks for the help guys," Said Alma, "Now just wish me luck."


	8. The Ultimate Suvivor Vs Four Killers

Alma appears in the Father Campbell's Chapel map as they immediately see the glowing red generators because of the DejaVu perk. They start walking to the one that's closest to them and start repairing it. As they were repairing the gen they heard the loud bell of the Wraith that rang in the air that lets them know that the Wraith is now invisible. Halfway through finishing the gen, they were stabbed in the back by Frank as they let out a gasp. "Finally got you back, bitch!" shouted Frank but he was suddenly grabbed my Alma as they flip them over and his back hit hard against the gen. Pulling the knife out of their back they use it to stab Frank in the stomach and cut them open downwards. 

"Did you seriously forget that I'm an MMA fighter?" said Alma, "Never get close to an MMA fighter's range."

Suddenly the bell of the Wraith rang loudly as Alma immediately jumps out of the way when the Wraith's weapon swung downward towards them but misses and accidentally chopped off Frank's face. "Damn, That's unfortunate," said Alma as the Wraith turns their head to look at them with their menacing glowing eyes. Alma immediately starts running as the Wraith goes after them. When Alma vaulted out of the first window in a wooden wall they heard the bell rang again meaning that the Wraith turned invisible once more. They crouch and slowly walk around in the tall grass until they came across a trap. Alma came up with an idea as they stood up to be purposefully seen as they brought out the medkit to start healing themselves from the stab wound they got from frank.

In the corner of Alma's eye they caught a weird movement that's reflecting from the light. They knew it's the Wraith getting closer to them as they stayed there while still healing. Then suddenly the loud sound of metal jaws clamp shut on the Wraith's leg as it hisses in pain. Alma smirks as they were done healing themselves and said, "You really should have watched your footing. Trapper likes to place those on the ground a lot."

Out of nowhere Alma hears a weird echoing sound coming from the Spirit that teleported right next to them as she strikes with their katana. Alma had to quickly react to cross their arms to block the sword with the metal MMA gloves they got on. The spirit continues to attack them while teleporting all around Alma to find an opening to hit. To Alma's dismay, they were slashed by the katana on their right side. 

"Dammit," said Alma in frustration, "I just fucking healed!"

As the Spirit strikes again at them they dodge and slip inside the Spirit's zone to pick them up by the legs and slam them down. Once Alma mounted her they start punching the Spirit's face fast and hard until they teleported behind Alma to slash across their back which brought Alma down. Just when the Spirit thought she had them, Alma kicks her shin in making them fall to the ground. Alma quickly mounts her again and brought out the knife to stab them in the throat multiple times until the spirit's head was completely cut off. 

Alma didn't have enough time to take a breather for they have to dodge out of the way from the Wraith's weapon from swinging down upon them. The Wraith's weapon instead hit the chest of the Spirit's body. Alma gets up fast and sprints into a run to get away from the Wraith far enough till they were finally safe inside the chapel. They sat and lean back against a generator they found so they can heal up real quick. They quietly said to themselves, "Five fucking generators, and I haven't even completed one."

... 

Back at the camp, all survivors were watching Alma's trial from the image that the campfire was displaying.

"There's no way they're going to get those generators done," said Jane, "It's hard to believe that they defeated two killers."

"And they're going to defeat two more," said Ash, "Their strength and speed I going to help them get through this."

"Not just that," said Dwight, "One of Alma's perks is creative. Meaning that they can devise a plan to get the better of them."

"Heh, having a little faith in Alma are we?" said Ace. 

"... Sigh I'm going to be fucking broke."

... 

Alma finally gotten one gen done. How? They have no fucking clue. They have been running around the map so much that they have been working on the gens little by little. There are still two killers that are active in the trial. All it depends exactly who's going down next. 

As Alma was going towards the next gen that's glowing red, they spotted a bear trap that's right in front of it. They crouch down to disarm it, but Alma hears the familiar crackling gurgle noise coming from the Wraith right behind them. Alma immediately pick the bear trap fast and threw it right at the Wraith. With luck on Alma's side, the bear trap snaps right onto the Wraith's head that killed him instantly. 

The Wraith's body became visible as he plops down on the ground with a heavy thud. Alma let out a sigh of relief then turns around and gasp in fright when they saw the Trapper right out of nowhere in front of them. Trapper picked them up by the neck as he walks over to a nearby hook. Alma brought out their knife in time to slash at Trapper's forearm which made him drop them from the intense pain he felt. 

Alma bursts into a sprint to hide somewhere but Trapper was catching up to them way to fast. He swings down his clever as they dodge to the side and jab them in the side with their knife. He growled as he swung his right arm at them as they block his arm. However, the impact was so hard that it made Alma fly right against a brick wall knocking the wind out of them. When they tried getting up from the ground Trapper mounted them, and plunge Alma's own knife straight through their left palm to pin them down.

Alma groans in pain as Trapper grabbed them by the chin roughly. "You made me lose my special time with Dwight last trial," said Trapper, "I'm going to make you pay for that."

"what is your sick fascination with him?!"

"Well, if you must know. Out of all the survivors, he's the one that radiates the most hope. So much so, that it would be delicious every time I crush his hopeful spirit"

... (The First Time It happened)

Dwight was working on a generator until he heard Meg's painful scream cried out in the air. He immediately got up and start running to Meg's painful cries and found her trying to get the bear trap to open up to let her go. He helps her out and once the bear trap was open, that's when the Trapper showed up. Dwight quickly said to Meg, "Run! Go! I'll distract him!" Meg nods as she ran away as fast as she could. 

Dwight gotten Trapper's attention as the killer chased after him. Trapper caught up to Dwight when he tried to vault through a window. Trapper grabbed him and pulled him back roughly enough that Dwight fell hard on his back knocking the air out of his lungs. Trapper mounted him as Dwight struggles to get out but Trapper got him pinned by the wrists. 

"GET OFF OF ME!" Shouted, Dwight as he continues his futile struggling. 

"You've been quite annoying lately, Dwight," said Trapper, "Who knew such a timid pretty little bitch like you became such a great leader for these survivors. Filling then with a false sense of hope that they'll get out of here."

"It's not false hope! We will get out of here! I swear it!"

"Who was that woman you saved? Meg wasn't it? She was injured by my trap. You came straight to her rescue without even thinking about your own safety. Noble, stupid, but noble. Tell you what if you give me what I want, I'll let your friends complete the gens and let all of you escape."

Dwight looked at him in confusion with one eyebrow raised then asked, "What do you want?"

Trapper smiles as he released one wrist from his hand then puts it under Dwight's shirt to feel his smooth skin making him gasp in shock. Trapper said to him, "Your body for your escape."

Dwight immediately punched him in the face which pissed the Trapper off greatly. "You little shit!" he backhanded Dwight very hard across his face. He forced him to turn over as he brought out some twine from his pocket to tie Dwight's hands together behind his back. 

"ST-STOP! LET GO OF ME!" Dwight shouted at him as he struggles as hard as he can. To make Dwight stop, Trapper pressed the blade of his clever onto the back of Dwight's right leg. 

Trapper warns Dwight, "If you don't stop struggling right now. I will chop it off" 

The threat scared Dwight enough that he stopped struggling. This allowed Trapper to finish tying Dwight's wrists together securely. "P-Please don't do this," Pleaded Dwight but they were ignored as Trapper took Dwight's necktie off and used it to gag him. He picks him up, placed him over his shoulder, and carried him all the way to the basement. Dwight feared that he was going to be hooked, but instead, his bound hands were placed over the hook as Trapper let him hung there. Dwight groaned in pain as he felt his arms tensing up from being hung upwards. Since the hook is quite a bit high off the ground, Dwight had to stand on the front of his feet to keep his balance and from causing any more pain to himself.

"I'll be back," said Trapper as he goes up the stairs to leave the basement.

Dwight tries to look over his shoulder to see if he could maybe maneuver his arms to lift up over the hook. He tries, but the curve of the hook prevents him to do so. When he hears footsteps above entering the killer shack he takes the risk and calls out for help the best he can through the gag, "HELPH! PWEASH HELPH!" "Dwight?!" Said Ash as he rushes down the stairs, "My God, Dwight!" Ash goes to him to take the gag out of his mouth and works on untying the twine, "Why did the Trapper do this to you?" "He's planning to do sick things to me. Please just help me get off the hook. Untie me once we're far from the shack." Suddenly David's dismembered body was thrown down the stairs. To both Dwight's and Ash's surprise, David is still alive and breathing.Trapper comes down to the basement as he looks at them and said, "Oh good, I don't have to look too hard for-" His sentence was cut off by a hard punch to the face by Ash's prosthetic metal hand. From Ash's sudden burst of rage, his punches became adamant and landed all over Trapper's upper body. This annoyed Trapper so to put an end to it. he chopped off Ash's arm with the prosthetic hand. However, Ash's other fist came flying as it hit directly at Trapper's jaw. Trapper furiously grabbed the other arm and chopped it off. To his surprise though, Ash still had fight in him as he headbutted Trapper as hard as he could which caused Trapper an actual nosebleed. Trapper kicked him to the ground as he then chopped off Ash's legs to completely immobilize him like David. Dwight burst out in tears as he shouted at Trapper, "YOU FUCKING BASTARD! THE ENTITY WON'T LET YOU DO THIS!" "The Entity doesn't even care," said Trapper as he re-gags Dwight, "All the Entity wants is a taste of your suffering. This is just another way how to do it. Since you weren't going to give up your body willingly, I have to do it the hard way. To teach you a lesson that you will never forget. Anyway," Trapper lifts up his mask as Dwight looks at his wicked smiling expression, "I'll be back with Meg. Then we'll get started." He gives Dwight one long lick from his jaw to his cheek as Dwight shuddered feeling frightened but disgusted. Trapper felt excited when he tasted Dwight's tears upon his tongue. He pulls his mask back down and then left the basement to go find Meg.

Dwight tested the twine still wrapped around his wrists to feel how far Ash got it to loosen up. It wasn't by much which made Dwight lose hope. When he heard Meg's echoing painful screams he knew Trapper finally caught the last of them. When Trapper came back carrying Meg's dismembered body he drops her at Dwight's feet. Trapper chuckles and said, "now that everyone is here. We can get started."

Trapper lifts up Dwight from the hook and get him laying on the bloody ground on his stomach. When Trapper pulled down Dwight's pants to his thighs, Dwight frantically struggles as much as he could to get free. Until suddenly Trapper plunges a knife deep into Dwight's shoulder to pin him in his place. "Remember," Said Trapper, "Your friends got dismembered because you refuse to give your body to me. Since you chose the hard way, I'm going to fuck you right in front of them while using your friends' blood as lube."

Trapper slathered his own fingers in the blood pooling around them to get the fingers to slip inside of Dwight's entrance. Dwight groaned as he cries while biting down hard on the necktie between his teeth. Meg looked away, David finally died from blood loss, and Ash watches in horror as tears filled up in his eyes. Trapper massages Dwight's prostate to get him ready for his own dick that's about to enter. Before he has done so, he gathers up more blood to lube up his shaft and tip. He pushes himself in as Dwight cries out feeling the painful intrusion. 

"Fucking monster," said Ash feeling the rage building inside of him.

"P-Pwease," said Dwight to Ash as he looked at him with tear-filled eyes, "D-doh't luke aht me." Dwight then shut his eyes tight as he felt Trapper thrusting rough and fast into him. Trapper grabs Dwight by the hair pulling his head back then used the other hand to rip open Dwight's shirt. 

"Your crying noises need to sound a little bit more arousing. I'm going to make you like it."

He pulled Dwight up to have him sitting on Trapper's lap as he fondles and caresses Dwight's torso. He played with Dwight's nips with one hand while the other unzip Dwight's pants to fondle his member. Dwight felt his body feeling hot. The mixture of pain and pleasure was making his mind feel muddled but it didn't make him feel less disgusted. As Trapper got him to moan it brought him to the brink of his arousal as he came inside of Dwight. Trapper gets him off his lap as he fixes himself up before he unties the twine from Dwight's wrists.

Dwight had rope burn so bad all around his wrists that they were bleeding from the torn first layer of skin. He sits up carefully to pull his pants back up before taking his own necktie out of his mouth. "Thanks for the good time, Dwight," said Trapper, "Every time you enter my realm during a trial. You better give your body to me if you don't want your friends to suffer like today. Understand?" Dwight clenched his fists as he nodded, "Good. Go on and finish your generators then. You can drag your dismembered friends to the gate."

Trapper leaves the basement to leave them alone. Dwight looks at his dismembered friends and said, "I'm so sorry." He stood up as he adjusts his glasses, "I'll be back for you both. Please hang in there until I complete the gens."

It took a while, but he was able to complete the generators. But the time he came back Meg was already dead but not Ash. Dwight picks him up in his arms as he carries him out of the killer shack and starts walking towards the gate. Ash said to Dwight while trying to stay conscious, "It's not your fault you hear, Dwight?" Dwight nodded as he hugs him tight while pulling down the latch with the other hand to open up the gate. Once the gate opened they finally left Trapper's realm to go back to the campfire.

...

"So you see?" said Trapper to Alma, "No matter how many times you fight me. I will always get what I want." To Trapper's surprise, Alma's expression looked kind of bored. Like if they were daydreaming. Trapper said to Alma, "I'm sorry am I fucking boring you?"

"What was it that Tuco said from The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly?" Trapper looked at them in confusion since he's not one to watch much television, "Oh yeah, that's right." They yank up the hand that was pinned down with the knife as they use it to stab right into the side of Trapper's neck. Since they were right next to the wall this let Alma wall walk to get Trapper off of them. Alma gets up quickly as they use their knee to hit Trapper's head as the other side of the head was hit against the wall. Trapper felt his ears ringing as he fell to his side. The pain was something he hadn't felt in a long time since when he was living with his father. Seeing his own blood pool around him from his neck gave him a shock as he thinks to himself, 'Is this what dying feels like?'

"Oh yeah," said Alma as they pull the knife out of their hand, "If you're going to shoot, shoot, don't talk. I think that's a rule that all killers should follow right? By the way, exactly what was the point you were making when telling me all the extra details about raping Dwight in front of his friends? Were you trying to get me to lose my cool? Get me angry enough to let you get the better of me? Well, let me tell you something. I am fucking LIVID!" They stomp hard on Trapper's head that it cracked the side of his mask, "But here's the thing. In fights, I've been trained to take such disgusting talk from people like you. It did take some time to not go berserk ya know? But then I learned a pretty good lesson that I always keep in the back of my mind. Don't go berserk until you get your opponent completely down. THEN YOU CAN FUCKING BERSERK ALL YOU WANT!"

They mounted on Trapper as they took his mask off and toss it so they can stab them in the face repeatedly while shouting, "THIS IS MY LESSON TO YOU! YOU CAN'T ALWAYS GET WHAT YOU WANT YOU FUCKING SICK BASTARD! IF YOU GO NEAR DWIGHT AGAIN I WILL KILL YOU OVER AND OVER AGAIN!" They struck the final blow by plunging the knife straight into Trapper's left eye socket. There was no doubt that Trapper is dead after that since the loud final end game bell rang and the orange glowing cracks appeared on the ground. They get off of Trapper's body and start walking towards the gate and said for the Entity to hear, "Thank you for granting me the opportunity to kill him," They couldn't help themselves but smile as they felt the Entity's energy coursing through their body knowing that they were pleased, "That was fun." 


	9. Alma's New Self

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Cutting off the breasts. Conversations about Alma's new change.

When Alma came back to the campfire the survivors were happy to see them but at the same time were spooked to see them covered in the splatters of Trapper's blood. "Let's get you cleaned up, Alma," said Claudette, "We'll show you where we bathe" Claudette lead them the way to a lake that wasn't full of blood. "It's cold but it's what we got if we want to get cleaned. Your shampoos and body wash is over there." She points at a large rock where the shampoo and body wash is placed. There's even a loofah, toothpaste, and toothbrush. Claudette said to Alma, "We bought them for you while you were in the trial."

Alma smiles and said to Claudette, "Thank you. I appreciate this."

Claudette nods as she goes back to the camp. Ace placed a hand on Dwight and said with a big smile, "Well, you know what that means right?" Dwight sighed as he raised his fists for Ace to bump it to make the transfer, "It means that Alma is a fucking badass!"

Dwight looked at him with an eyebrow raised, "Um, Aren't you going to take my currencies?"

"Nah man we just wanted you to see that Alma can win. We wouldn't dare to clean you out and left you with nothing. I mean I would but Ash told me to just let you see that you got nothing to worry about Alma. So, now that you saw that she won. Had they proven themselves?"

Dwight smiles as he ruffled his own hair and said, "Yes they have."

"Yay! Now come on! We're all going to party tonight!"

"Oh shit!" said Meg.

"What? What's wrong?" asked Dwight.

"We forgot to get them new clothes." said Meg.

"We'll get them along with the beer," said Ace, "You know their size?"

"I can go and check. Be right back, don't leave."

Meg runs to the clean lake as she sees Alma's bloodied clothes on the ground. She was about to pick them up until they see Alma just standing in the water. They weren't slathering themselves with the body wash to get clean they were just standing there looking up at the sky but their eyes were closed. Meg wanted to ask them, but felt the familiar instincts that told her to keep her distance. However, she took a few steps closer to Alma and noticed the scars on their back. They looked like they were slightly glowing... Orange. Alma finally moved as they look at Meg with an eyebrow raised in surprise, "Um, need something?" They asked. 

"Um," Meg took a moment to find her answer, "Oh, uh, I needed your size. The guys and I are going to the store to get some beer to celebrate, and we realized that you're going to need some new clothes."

"Oh, cool. Large t-shirt, 15 size pants."

"And, um, bra size?"

"...None thanks."

"See ya at the campfire then." Meg takes off running back to the guys.

Alma then looked up to the sky and said, "I've made my decision. I just need you to seal it." 

Alma lifted up their hand from the water that was holding the knife they got from the Blood Web. They put a piece of wood into their mouth to bite down hard as they start cutting off their breasts. It hurt like motherfucker but it was finally done. As they watch their cut off breasts fall they burned away like the offerings they burn at the campfire before a trial. The large wounds in their chest sealed up as the pain finally stopped. Alma spits the piece of wood out of their mouth as they dip the blade into the water to wash the blood off to then use it again to cut their black hair to a much shorter length. Earlier in the fight with Trapper, their hair kept on getting in the way. Even blinded them a couple of times it was freaking annoying. Now that they were finally satisfied with their new look they then grabbed the body wash to start cleaning themselves up.

...

While they were picking out the beer they want, Meg was picking out several different clothes for Alma. Dwight goes to her and said, "Hey, Meg. I couldn't help but noticed that you acted a little spooked when you came back from getting Alma's size. What happened back there?"

Meg looked at him as took a moment to form an answer, "Well... I'm not sure. Alma was in the water but they weren't bathing themselves. They were looking at the sky but their eyes were closed. That's when I saw their scars."

"Their scars? What kind? Burn scars? knife scars?"

"Knife scars it looked like, but they were glowing orange."

"What? Are you sure?"

Meg nodded and said, "Then they snap out of it. Like if they were just daydreaming. They acted like they weren't doing anything weird."

Dwight ponders about this new info as Meg asked him, "What's the matter? What are you thinking?"

"...The Entity put them through that nightmare of a trial today. After killing the killers I think it caused some type of reaction. Like if the trial was baptismal."

"What? You don't think that because Alma killed them they're now one of them, are they?!"

"If that were truly the case Alma wouldn't have been brought back to us. I think since the Entity got to witness Alma being the first one to actually get the better of the killers, they wanted to see more what they can do."

"I see. But here's another thing. What I saw earlier of them back at the lake. Do you think they're able to speak with the Entity now?"

"Not sure. We can always ask."

"What? What makes you think they're going to answer truthfully?"

"Alma is our friend now. They don't give off any hints of wanting to hurt us. I believe they will tell us the truth."

"And if they don't?"

"We'll figure that out once we cross that bridge." Dwight looks at the choice of clothes Meg picked out for Alma. Most of it was Meg's kind of style, very sporty like. However, he did notice that there weren't any bras in the mix of the clothes. "No bra?" He asked, "I know they prefer to be called they and them but their big breasts are going to need that support right?"

"I asked their bra size but they didn't want a bra. It surprised me too since when a woman runs and depending on their breast size it does hurt because the weight would yank down from their chest."

"Ouch... Dammit, we should have asked what kind of beer they wanted."

...

Once the survivors came back to the camp, Meg grabbed the new clothes to bring them over to Alma. When she arrived at the lake she sees Alma drying their new short hair off with a towel. "Oh, you cut your hair," said Meg as she smiles, "It looks nice. It suits yo-," her sentence cut off when Alma turned around to look at her. That's when Meg noticed that their breasts were gone. Meg just stood there in silence, like a deer caught in headlights. She snaps out of her trance when Alma took the clothes from her and said, "Thanks Meg. I'll meet you guys back at the camp."

"Alma... Your breasts... How?"

"I'll explain once we're all at the campfire."

...

Once back at the campfire everyone wasn't really surprised that Alma wanted a new change, but it was more like they were surprised that it was possible in this realm. "So," said David, "Do you also have-," He points down where his member is.

"NO DAMMIT!" Alma exclaimed, "I told you guys before I don't identify myself as a man nor a woman! Sigh, I'm still Alma no matter what I decide to do with my body. So please don't act so awkward about it. I've gotten the Entity to agree to this because it was my reward after winning the trial." 

"Wait," said Ash, "Pushing this conversation completely out the window. You spoke to the Entity?"

"Briefly yeah."

"What did it sound like?" asked Dwight.

"Um... How do I explain it?... Very gravely like a demon whispering to you. You can't decipher what they're saying from hearing them alone but you still understand in your mind. Kind of get what I'm saying?"

"Kind of," said Claudette, "But can you speak to them now? Like, ask the Entity why were here?"

"...Let's see if I can."

Alma sits down on the ground with their legs crossed, hands on their lap, and their head looking up at the sky but with their eyes closed. They took a few seconds of silence and concentration then move their head back down and open their eyes. Alma sighs and said, "Sadly the Entity just went to sleep."

"Wait," said Ash, "The Entity can sleep?"

"Well... They did just had a big feast from munching on those killer's sufferings, not to mention mine as well. I guess you can say they're in an actual food coma."

"That big fucking spider bastard."

"Sigh, We'll just try again tomorrow," said Dwight.

"Yeah," said Ace, "We got celebrating to do!" Ace cracks open a beer and held it up Alma, "I declare this toast to Alma! The Ultimate Survivor! Also, love the new change. We finally get to see the real you."

Alma smiles as they get up to sit on the log and take the beer as they said, "Thanks."

Dwight smiles as they get a beer and sat next to them and said, "From here on out Alma," He opened his beer, "I'm in debt to you."

"In debt to me? For what?"

"For saving me from future events with Trapper. Now everytime we go to his realm for a trial I don't have to give him my body anymore."

"Oh yeah. Of course Dwight."

Alma smiles for they were happy to know that Dwight has nothing to fear anymore about Trapper. 


End file.
